Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV) infection causes 64 million cases of respiratory disease and 166,000 deaths annually worldwide. Drug resistant RSV strains have been reported (Adams et al., Clin. Infect. Disease, 51:185-188, 2010; Douglas et al., J. Virol., 49:2560-2466, 2005).
New and improved strategies for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of RSV infection are required.